


Pick your Poison

by flowersarefree



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Erotica, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, One Shot, Poisoning, Smut, not the genin they still are in canon, this takes place when they're 16~18 yrs old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersarefree/pseuds/flowersarefree
Summary: Boruto and Mitsuki are ambused during a mission and left to recover in a cave. But Boruto seems to be having some strange effects to the medication!





	Pick your Poison

Nightfall. Mitsuki and Boruto were in a deep wood somewhere in the armpit of Kirigakure, and they were in trouble. The two had been on their way to the capital for a mission to protect some high-ranking official from a gang of rogue assassins. Unfortunately, they underestimated their opponents; somehow this ragtag bunch had discovered their route and an ambush had been waiting for them.

The rouge shinobi were handily dispatched, of course, but not before one of them landed a lucky blow to Boruto’s side with a dagger. The wound missed any vitals, but the two quickly found that the blade had been poisoned.

‘Shit. This is worse than I thought,’ Mitsuki silently seethed as Boruto began to run a fever. ‘I recognize these symptoms, but it’s a rare poison. I don’t have the antidote on me and none of the plants around here would be too effective. These assholes did their homework.’

Much to his surprise, Boruto suddenly reached up and patted Mitsuki’s head.

“What’re you looking so grim for?” he grinned, breathing heavily and sweating bullets from the effects of the poison. “I’m not gonna die from some little scratch! How lame would that be?”

Mitsuki stared for a moment in shock. Then he stifled a smile. How often he forgets who he’s dealing with. “Idiot, you can barely even talk…” he mumbled.

“Right, here’s what we’re going to do.” The teen medic reached into his bag and pulled out three syringes. He snickered watching Boruto’s expression darken – Boruto hated needles, ironic for a ninja. “One for pain, one for suppressing the symptoms, and one for controlling the spread of the poison. We don’t have anything close to an antidote, but it’ll eventually lose potency and go inert on its own. In the meantime, your body will just have to ride it out. It’s risky, but you should be strong enough for that.”

“Hell yeah, I am. Then we can be on our way.”

Mitsuki shook his head – here comes the hard part. “This isn’t something you can do on the run. It’s going to take at least a day, and you’ll probably sleep through it all.”

“What?! No way! Sarada’s all alone waiting for us! What if they get attacked?!”

“ **Sarada’s** a perfectly good shinobi – even more skilled in weapon arts than you, if I recall,” Mitsuki cut in sternly. “She can fend for herself for a while. She’ll probably complain, but even she’d agree that it couldn’t be helped.”

“I’m not leaving her,” Boruto growled, rising up. “How can I help anyone by sitting in this crap forest?”

“By being alive.” Mitsuki's voice went cold as he wrapped one arm around the young man’s waist and pulled him back down. “As we speak, the assassin’s poison is worming its way through your bloodstream. The more you move around, the faster it’ll travel to your heart and vital organs. Do you intend to die here after all?”

“Fine, I get it!” he finally groaned. “But you have to do all the explaining to Sarada when we get there!”

Boruto talked tough, but it was obvious to anyone that he was in no shape to travel. “You naughty hothead,” Mitsuki smiled to himself.

Once he got the medication in, he left for a moment to go find a safe place to camp out for the next few hours. He eventually happened upon a cavern, large and empty.

‘I was hoping for an inn – a good meal could only help when he wakes up. But it’s dry and far off the beaten path, so I guess we can make do.’ When he got back, Boruto had already slipped into a deep slumber. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about him running off now.

Mitsuki laid out a blanket, built a fire, and did a quick patrol of the area. Finally he ran out of excuses to stall.

‘It’s no use; our clothes are soaked from fighting in the rain... I’m going to have to undress him.’ Visions from a few hours ago swelled completely unbidden – Boruto lying there, prone and helpless. Skin flushed. Breath coming in heavy, through parted lips….

This was going to be difficult.

But if he wanted his friend to see the next morning, the last thing he needed was to be swaddled in damp, muddy clothing. And he couldn’t look away, either – battle garb was buckled and knotted to hell and back, to prevent accidents. But he could at least do it quick.

In a flash, he had his vest and armor off, followed by his outer layers. Necessity forced him to slow down when removing Boruto’s shirt, so to not wake him up. He couldn’t help letting his eyes linger places where they shouldn’t, mentally tracing the contours of his toned stomach, his broadening chest, even the tan lines across his wiry arms. He’d watched Boruto change so many times after practice that he had every mark and scar memorized, but Mitsuki still found the sight somehow…intoxicating.

If you asked Mitsuki exactly when he fell for his best friend, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. Perhaps it was when they first met, all those years ago. Even though he’d met almost no shinobi outside of his father, he could tell something was different about the loud little prankster in front of him. His insides felt warm and soft, like he’d just swallowed the sun. Mitsuki had followed Boruto like a puppy ever since.

Oddly enough, Mitsuki preferred it when his friend acted like a rebellious hothead, instead of his bright, jolly smile (cute as it was). It reminded him of an angry little cat. Especially his eyes, the same brilliant sapphire you’d see on a white kitten…which were now pointed directly at him.

“Boruto?! I..You were asleep, so-”

“Mitsuki… What time is it?”

“Time? Er, it’s past midnight surely. Moreover, why are you awake?”

“Am I?” Boruto looked around hazily. Mitsuki looked closer. Sure enough, he wasn’t.

‘His eyes are completely unfocused. It’s like he’s sleepwalking; he looks awake, but his brain is most likely still out. He probably won’t even remember this.’

“Cold…” Boruto drew his body into a ball. “Why is it cold? Am I dead?”

“I should hope not. But here,” he dragged the blanket closer to the fire. “That should help.”

But Boruto shook his head. “Mitsuki,” he looked up, “hold me.”

There it was again. That face. That flushed, helpless look that Mitsuki had never seen him make before. ‘That’s not fair, kitten,’ he bit his lip. ‘That’s absolutely not fair.’

Mitsuki basically tore his clothes from his body and joined Boruto in a heap on the blanket, arms wrapped around his slightly-too-warm body. He tried to will his chubby to calm down, but unfortunately that was the one body part he couldn’t control.

“You fever doesn’t seem to have gone down,” Mitsuki coughed, desperately trying to refocus on something mundane. “But it sounds like you’re breathing easier. That’s good.”

“Is it?” Boruto mumbled, doing the exact thing Mitsuki feared most. He turned in his arms and now lie facing him, lips a mere inch apart. Even worse, Boruto wrapped his own arms around the slightly shorter boy, giving him a little squeeze.

Part of his early years of training with Orochimaru included learning to withstand different forms of torture. None of them covered this.

Mitsuki lunged forward and pressed Boruto’s lips to his own. ‘To hell with it!’ he immediately decided as his senses flooded. The warmth, the delicate taste, the dry softness… ‘It’s not like he’ll remember this anyway. Just this one time.’

He grabbed Boruto’s hair and pulled him into the kiss. Their mouths were already open, so it was easy to slip his tongue between their lips and give the inside of his hot mouth a little lick. Mitsuki was surprised to find that Boruto somehow tasted like cherries. A reaction to the medication? It’s generally not a good idea to mix them on the fly like that… Well, whatever. It was fucking _divine_.

Mitsuki shifted his focus to Boruto’s lips, taking the lower one slightly into his mouth and giving it a light nibble before pulling away. His own mouth was slick with saliva, still warmed from the passionate kiss. His hand traveled down into his underwear and immediately came into contact with his burning, erect member.

“Guess I’ll have to go take care of this,” he sighed, sitting up. But a hand tugged at his waistband.

“Mitsuki…” Boruto was panting again, eyes looking directly at the other boy’s. Was he really asleep?! “Please. Don’t go. And don’t stop! I was finally…getting warm.”

‘Ah. Guess clones really are just humans after all,’ Mitsuki thought, pouncing on his teammate. ‘I’d complain that this is unethical, but that ship’s already sailed. Might as well go all out!’

He straddled Boruto’s legs, pulling his own underwear down along the way.

“Now kitten, are you sure that’s what you want?” he smiled, stroking Boruto’s flushed cheek. “ You might go from too cold to too hot!” The young shinobi turned into Mitsuki’s hand, pressing his lips into his palm and hummed something that sounded vaguely like assent.

“That’s not good enough, now is it? I want to hear it,” Mitsuki murmured almost to himself, his own breath starting to catch in his chest. “What do you want me to do?”

“Geez, Mitsuki,” Boruto growled, giving the blue-haired teen a weak scowl. “Just do whatever you want already!”

“You hothead,” he chuckled. “Troublesome patients like you need some discipline. If you want me to warm you up so bad, you can’t move, got it? If you do I’ll get really mad.” The blonde was already excited enough – the last thing he needed was to be thrashing around in the heat of passion.

“I got it already…”

“Good.” Mitsuki pulled his hand away from his face and ran it down his hot neck, beaded with sweat. He was finally free to touch the subject of his desire as he pleased, a concept that sent a thrill throughout his whole body. And he knew just what he wanted to do first.

Mitsuki leaned down, pressing his body into the other boy’s. He nuzzled his side, taking in the smell and softness of his hair before planting several soft kisses to the length his neck. He picked one spot of skin and licked it, leaving a trail of saliva before nipping the flesh, dragging his teeth across the tanned skin. He had the strangest urge to mark Boruto like an animal. But he couldn’t have that.

Instead he bit Boruto’s ear, causing the boy to buck and groan under him. Apparently he was weak to that. Noted. He was also weak to Mitsuki sucking on the little triangle of skin right in the center of his collarbone, causing him to threaten to stop if he didn’t stop writhing. It was damn sexy but he’d never let himself forget the circumstances and put his partner’s life in danger.

But, once he was back under control, the devil in Mitsuki reappeared and he immediately slipped his hands underneath the soft fabric of his boxers. He was pleasantly surprised to find Boruto fully erect, and gripped the slick, pink member.

For a moment he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do first. Eventually Mitsuki settled on the one thing he couldn’t simulate at home; he slowly slipped down and gave Boruto’s erection a good, long lick. It was burning hot and wet with salty-sour precum. Boruto immediately arched his back and gave a little cry in pleasure. Mitsuki had to stop for a moment to keep from cumming right there. Instead he buried his face in his partner’s pubic hair, inhaling the musky odor of his manhood while working the shaft expertly with his thin fingers.

“Ah, fuck... Mitsuki, _fuck_!” Boruto hissed, digging his fingers into the blanket.

“Did you know?” he panted, body heating up almost as hard as Boruto’s. “This kind of thing isn’t uncommon to us shinobi. The constant danger, the feeling of closeness with one’s teammates… They call it ‘battle lust’. More than a few of our classmates were conceived on the field to people other than their parents. Though of course no one talks about it.”

Whatever response Boruto had to this little revelation died in his throat as Mitsuki returned attention to his dick, wrapping his tongue around the twitching, wet head and giving a generous suck. Words became an impossible task, as a jumble of whimpers and yelps tumbled out of his mouth.

‘Enough teasing,’ Mitsuki decided, taking a moment to savor the taste on his lips. ‘I don’t think my little kitten can handle any more. Neither can I, to be honest…’ He slipped two fingers into his mouth and popped them back out dripping with saliva. Pressing the digits to the other boy’s hot entrance, he leaned down and gave him a kiss to the forehead.

“You’ve probably never done this before, but I have. And I’m going to walk you through it,” he assured him quietly. “Are you okay with that?”

“Please, Mitsuki…” he panted. “It’s so warm. Warm me up even more inside!”

‘I’m going to mess you up inside is what’s going to happen!’ he shuddered, pushing the fingers into his tight entrance. They were immediately swallowed up by Boruto’s soft, twitching heat. He tried not to think about how it would feel pressing against every inch of his cock, molding and stretching until they fit together so perfectly… _Fuck_ , he was going to cum before he even got it in!

He kept burrowing around, flexing and opening his fingers until the walls became more yielding, the hole finally just open enough. But Mitsuki didn’t stop until he brushed against a little spot that made Boruto shudder and his breath hitch; he pressed his fingers into it and was immediately rewarded with Boruto’s fingers digging into his shoulder.  
Mitsuki licked his lips – found it.

He pulled his fingers out and shifted his partner’s legs into place. Taking a deep breath, he gripped his own dripping length and slowly pushed it into Boruto’s hole. Even stretched it was incredibly tight, tighter than he’d thought it would be. Well, his impulsive friend was still a virgin, after all.

He certainly didn’t act the part, though. Boruto clawed at Mitsuki’s back and shoulders, moaning like a wanton sex god for more. He curled his legs behind Mitsuki’s back, pushing him in deeper, begging him to take his ass faster. Mitsuki tried to oblige without hurting his friend, rocking his hips back and forth, pushing in a little deeper each time. Finally he pushed his hips into Boruto’s thighs, shoving himself in to the hilt. It was only though very concentrated breathing that he didn’t nut in the process.

“Boruto…” he panted. “Fuck, you feel so good!”

“I want it, Mitsuki…” Boruto whined, back to clawing at the blanket, lips swollen and pink. “This feels… Ugh, I need to cum!”

“Oh?” A maniacal grin spread across Mitsuki’s face; he grabbed Boruto’s dick in one hand and gave his grip a hard twist. “Do you want me to help you with that?”

“ **YES!** ” Boruto gasped, jerking hard enough to send beads of sweat flying.

Mitsuki finally snapped – tightening the grip on Boruto’s hip, he unsheathed himself and slammed it back in roughly. Did he have to be so cute? Did he have to be so erotic? Did he have to keep making _those fucking noises_?

Every time Mitsuki crashed his hips into his own, Boruto moaned, a sound that seemed to come from deep inside and was practically dripping with sex. His moans turned to little screams of ecstasy once Mitsuki managed to locate and hit his prostate.

His dick started to twitch faster in Mitsuki’s hands. He’d been so lost in the feeling of Boruto’s hot, slick walls jumping, sliding against his own dick that he’d almost forgotten about it. A lapse he decided to correct immediately – Mitsuki started massaging his partner's dick furiously, tightening his grip while his fingertips danced and swirled across the head and underside of the shaft.

Amazingly, it wasn’t Boruto who came first. Mitsuki had made a miscalculation in letting himself get too wrapped up in the feeling, the sight of that glorious, blue-eyed hothead writhing at the end of his dick. The anticipation of finally getting to watch his kitten cum, making a mess out of his cute, proud teammate, tasting his passion… Well, it was little surprise when Mitsuki was the one who flew to pieces. 

He had to let go of Boruto’s cock and brace himself with a crushing grip on his hips. Mitsuki shot semen deep into Boruto’s ass as his orgasm made his body rock and shudder. He only just swallowed a scream of his own, turning it into a guttural moan from behind clenched teeth. The thought of filling his partner’s body with hot jizz just made him shudder more.

A mere second later and Boruto followed, shooting his own load all over his chest and stomach. Without missing a beat, Mitsuki started licking it up. It was hot and thick, the fluid coating his lips and filling his nose with the smell of Boruto’s sex. After he swallowed every last drop, Mitsuki collapsed back onto Boruto’s slightly thicker frame, kissing him again.

The tastes all intermingled – his own heat with the heady musk of Boruto’s cum, along with that mysterious and irresistible taste of cherries. It was a drug Mitsuki was ready to die to taste again. Boruto was a drug. It was going to be very hard to go back to his toy collection at home.

“Warm enough?” he panted, finally breaking the kiss. No answer. Boruto lie there, still and silent as…..

Suddenly remembering the poison, Mitsuki quickly pushed himself up and checked his vitals. Boruto’s heart rate was a little elevated, but that was hardly unexpected. Everything else was perfectly normal; even his fever had gone down a bit. Boruto had simply fallen back asleep. Mitsuki breathed a sigh of infinite relief and collapsed back down, right next to his friend and, for tonight, his would-be lover.

****

They were right to think that Sarada would be angry when they finally arrived in the capital the evening-after-next, just as the official’s entourage was ready to leave. She ranted at them off and on for most of the trip, even after they explained the circumstances. 

Mitsuki was also right in that she agreed that it was necessary, saving most of her scolding for Boruto for trying to run around while poisoned. That…and that Boruto remembered nothing of their night together in that cave. He’d made no mention of it the whole trip, not even the slightest sign of being shy or angry.

A week later, back in Konoha, Mitsuki sat in the medical nursery pouring over the giant tome of known plants, both medicinal and poisonous. He didn’t tell Boruto or Sarada, but he wasn’t 100% sure what he’d done back in those woods or even if it’d work - it had been a complete shot in the dark. Now that he knew it did, it never hurt to record the findings for later reference. It might even be an undiscovered treatment, worth informing the head medic ninja at the hospital.

The findings, however, weren’t what he expected at all. That particular combination of drugs and venom, when accounting for all the parts that canceled out, had the same chemical composition as a popular drug sold on the streets - a powerful aphrodisiac. One that famously made the user’s mouth taste like cherry.

Boruto hadn’t just been dreaming, he’d been **ridiculously** turned on. Suddenly many things about that night were very, very clear.

‘On second thought…’ Mitsuki thought, closing the manual, ‘maybe this recipe should just be a little secret of mine.’

He’d share it one day, of course. A part of particular interest to Mitsuki, was that drug doesn’t make the user horny for just anyone who happens to be nearby. Perhaps he was reading too much into it. Perhaps he was just in a mood to deny fate. But Mitsuki made a decision that he wasn’t going to give up and sulk before he'd even really tried.

That loud, impulsive, warm, hotheaded little shinobi that ruled his heart and made him deny all common sense wouldn’t be given to just anyone. After all, Boruto was already in his veins. And Mitsuki wasn’t interested in an antidote.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and places mentioned are property of Masashi Kishimoto and Viz Media.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
